Power
by Pretty Little Vampires
Summary: Bonnie must take a road trip in order for her and her kingdom to survive. Full summary inside.
1. Help!

**Hey Everybody.**

**Summary: Bonnie the Queen of her kingdom (1) Is in danger. Katherine is trying to over rule her kingdom. What happens when her and Damon must take a journey to find somebody to help them, but on the way there they fall in love. Will the two lovebird return to the kingdom or will it be doomed forever?**

**I am writing this story in class and I decided to turn it into a Bamon fanfict. Please review telling me if I should continue.**

**Notes:**

**1.I need a name for her kingdom**

**2.I need a name for the evil wizard**

**-Lily**


	2. Power

**Hey Everybody. IN this chapter I include the 5 elements but I don't really know what they are. If anybody could review and tell me, please do. Enjoy!**

**-Lily**

Power

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Bonnie looked out of the window watching over her peaceful kingdom. She loved looking out of her window because the peaceful setting relaxed her. Right down below her was her beautiful meadow. She went to the meadow and sat on the ground in the middle of it. Filled with flowers, the meadow was one of her favorite place to be. Soon the scents of all differnt kinds of flowers, he favorite being vebena (vervain). As she sat down she strained her ears to hear the waterfall that she knew was close by. She watched as the water fell to the stream where the deer would drink it.

There watching and feeling the peace all around her, all of her worries dissapeared. She was deep in thought when she heard a voice that she dreaded. Annoyed at the interruption she turned to face Damon.

When she saw him she couldn't hide the annoyance she felt towards him. "What do you want Damon" she asked. "Well hello to you too Bonnie" he replied sarcasticly. She ambled towards the door ignoring Damon's annoying and most likely rude/sarastic words.

She again went to the meadow knowing it was restricted to all but the royal family. The meadow was her concession. Once again while deep in thought she was interrupted but this time by her maid and friend, Meredith (same age as Bonnie). '" Meredith started but was soon interrupted by Bnnie, "Please call me Bonnie." with a look of discomfort Meredith began again, "Bonnie. Your parents would like to see you." "Tell them that I will be right there." Bonnie said and Meredithe went off to give the message to her parents.

With a sigh Bonnie went to see her parents in the royal courtroom. When she arrived she knocked on the door and said, "It's me." "Oh come in dear" she heard her father call. As she saw the serious looks on her parents usually filled with joy, she instantly became scared.

"We have to talk. About your power and Damon."

**Please review and I promise more Bamon scenes in the next chapter. This chapter was like a prolouge, kind of.**

**-Lily**


	3. What?

**I am finally going to continue...**

**Love Lily**

What?

Bonnie P.O.V.

This confused me.

"What about my powers...and Damon?' I asked.

I saw my parents exchange a glance as I looked at them suspiciously.

"An evil vampire named Katherine is coming and she wants your kingdom. In order to keep it you will have to fight for it and you are not powerful enoughyet, so your mother and I decided that it would be best if you and Damon were to leave for a while. Maybe damon could teach you a few things about magic." my father suddenly blurted giving my mother a worried glance.

For a while nobody said nothing letting the information sink in.

And then I lost it, "WHAT" I shouted, "That will not happen for 3 reasons, !.Im not leaving, this is my home. 2.I hate Damon and I refuse to leave this kingdom with him. And 3. Damon is a psyccotic vampire who has tried to kill me multiple times. He is dangerous."

That got my parents angry. Suddenly my father stood, "You have no say in this Bonnie. You are leaving with damon right now and that is final. Your stuff is packed outside and Damon is waiting for you."

Before I could even blink Damon was standing in front of me with aa amused expression on his face.

"After you princess." he mocked.

This is gonna be a long trip.

**Hope you loved it but even if you diddn't please review. Promise more Bamon love in the next chapter.**

**-Love Lily**


End file.
